The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spritza Time Yellow.’
‘Spritza Time Yellow,’ identified as 21703-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Vinnetrow Road, Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as ‘Ingot Time.’ The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘21170-2.’ The new variety ‘Spritza Time Yellow’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.